Another Vampire Story
by insanity75
Summary: You know the story where a mis-understood girl loses everything and is sent off to live with a grandmother that she thought was dead, is told to do the most rediculous chores, then later meets a vampire that has just moved in to the city? No? Then read on
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and it is completely original. It's been a while since I wrote this and I just previewed this right before I posted it, so if you have any ideas please tell me. READ ON!!! If you want to that is...**

* * *

It was the beginning. It was the end. "It" is High School, created by those older than ourselves, and ran by the Populars. It is a 'dog eat dog' place, a jungle. Your social status follows you after your freshman year to the end of your senior year. You have your friends, and you have your foes.

Middle school was supposed to be easy. The only thing the teachers do is prepare you for high school, and the 'Populars' only form their clicks. When you're the outsider looking in you're ignored and forgotten. You prepare yourself, no one helping you, which makes life more difficult. No amount of difficulty would ever be able to prepare you for the challenges that later await you.

In middle school the least known and the most faded was Anna M. Lume. She was invisible to all. Hidden amongst the shadows she desperately hid for shelter. Her mom died in a car accident when Anna was four, and her dad was never home, although the school never knew. The teachers never questioned her behavior; she was a strait B student, so the teachers never thought that they needed to.

......

Cloudy and rainy is the only way to describe the fist day for Dullsburg High Schoolers. The day was so dark that it could pass for night. The only substance that illuminated the sky were the frequent lightning strikes. The rain was poring to the point of flash flooding, but the school board refused to cancel the school day. As usual.

The busses arrived and the students rushed up the school yard and into the school to seek shelter. Once there the students lingered. The freshman whispered and gossiped about how the first year of high school would be, while they waited for the bell signaling to go to homeroom. The other years just chatted with friends, but one kid still lingered in the rain. The student happened to be a freshman and she had no social life. She was soaked from head to toe, and as she slowly made her way up the same path everyone else took, her combat boots squeaking and sloshing as she walked. This was me.

I went slower than anyone would have thought possible in such a rain. The rain was beating intensely on my back, to a rhythm that could be played on a drum. As the warning bell rang I began to pick up the pace, and entered the building. As I entered silence quickly followed. It was one of my many curses. Silence stuck to me, like fangs to vampire. As soon as I began to walk Jessica Sleer, world class prep and enemy blocked my path. I moved. Jessica followed.

"Hello, do I know you? Are you new to the city? I don't recognize you." Jessica inquired in the sneeriest voice imaginable.

"No, I've been here long." I replied, trying to go around Jessica. Jessica blocked her path again. The others stood and watched.

"Then why don't I know you? I know everyone in this city." Jessica made a face so menacing that she could scare a vampire.

"Not many do know me."

"But I know everyone."

"Guess you're incorrect."

"But I'm always right."

"I guess you're wrong." I growled, just wanting to get to her locker, and making an even creepier expression that clearly stated that I was ready to leave.

"Didn't you understand that I am always right?" Jessica scolded.

I tried once again to get past, but Jessica once again blocked my path. I tried going the other way, but Jessica was there. I tried faking a left and went right, but Jessica was there too.

"Please move."

"Why are you going to make me?"

"Sure why not." I remarked pushing through the gate that was Jessica.

Big mistake on my part. Jessica was the type of Popular that has tons of friends and many football players throwing themselves at her. Jessica was high in the food chain, and I was barely known, if known at all. The odds were against me, but I would never claim defeat until out cold.

"You have no right to touch Jessica!" exclaimed an outraged groupie with long, blond hair done up in a bun.

"Well sorrrrry," I remarked sarcastically.

"Say that to-"

"Carla! That is enough. If the girl wants to play we'll play," Jessica intervened.

The bell rang. I sighed, the last thing I needed to do was be late. I quickly made my way to my locker. Once I arrived at homeroom I found out, to my dismay, that I was in the same homeroom as Jessica.

"Miss Lume your tardy," stated the teacher.

I didn't answer; instead I went straight to my seat, which happened to be the unoccupied seat next to Jessica.

.....

After being at school for one day my hands were raw from the scrapes that I had inherited from being tripped by the girls that worshiped Jessica. My pride was shot from where the guys had teased me for "tripping over inanimate objects." The worst day of my life just seemed to get worse as the day progressed. The teachers gave out LOADS of homework. In gym we played dodge-ball. I was picked last, not that it bothered me, but once the game started EVERYONE pelted me, even people on my own team! Heck, they even pelted me when I was out.

The bus ride home was a disaster since kids kept throwing things at the bus driver than blaming it on me. I got suspended from riding the bus AND a letter would be sent to my parent/guardian tomorrow. The weather made the bus driver weary, and in case further weather patterns were to continue the bus driver went to an extreme.

Only the Populars owned their own vehicles, so everyone else relied on the bus for transportation and when that privilege was taken away they had to walk, no matter how far.

When I got home my dad wasn't there. 'Big surprise there,' Anna thought sarcastically, but as I walked further into the house I saw two men there. The first man was short and stubby with white hair. He looked kind, kind of how grandparents do. The second man was tall and broad with dark hair. He looked like a drill serge at a military school.

"Anna, we have tragic news," the second man said sweetly. "Your father died in a car accident this morning."

"It appears that he was drunk," said the first man. He reminded me of Jessica.

"Go collect your things," the second man calmly requested, "You'll be going to live with your grandmother."

And with the quick dismissal, I went to my room and collected my cloths, my CD player with a package of AA-batteries, and a picture frame from when of when I was three and my family was happy. Quickly putting all of my items in an old black leather suit-case, I made sure the picture was wrapped up in an old t-shirt.

I dashed downstairs carrying my large black suit-case, and walked outside where the Social Service men were waiting with their large, black umbrellas. They were standing by a black Dodge Status. The second man opened the back-seat door while the first man climbed in the driver's seat. The second man put my suit-case in the trunk, and closed the door once I was in. Then he walked over to the passenger's side and climbed in.

I watched the houses pass by in the city. The city looked like those everyone has read about: cookie-cutter. They had gone about two miles closer to the school when we came across a house that looked like it had been run-down for years. The grass was un-mowed, the garden was unkempt, the paint was peeling off the side, and the roof looked like it was about to fly off.

"Well, here's the place," said the first man.

_You have got to be kidding me. _I thought gloomily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. The story gets a little better now. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Upon walking into the house I discovered it looked even worse on the inside. As if that were even possible.

The floor was grey wood, faded with age. The house smelled like a mixture of moldy residue and sulfur. And if the smell wasn't enough to someone puke; there was a mouse trap directly to the right of the door, with a dead mouse held within its clutches.

The drapes hid the dirty and cracked windows from the inside view, but the drapes were worse. Some were falling off of the bar that held them up, and all of them had holes and tears in them as if it had been attacked by moths. They smelled like moth balls.

The dry wall was cracked and faded to the color of ancient parchment.

"Well this is your new home," the second man said. "Call us if things get bad." He handed me a card with a phone number, then abruptly left with his partner at his heals.

I stood there aghast. How could he just leave me here? Was he unaware of his surroundings? Heck, did he even know if she was here?

As if it mattered. I sure know it didn't to me. I've been a loner all my life, just because I had to move doesn't mean that it will change.

Suddenly a fuzzy pink slipper appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hello?" I called.

"What? Who is there? …Oh, it's you. Ya, they told me that they'd be bringing a brat over to live with me."

Then suddenly, she was at the landing.

She was fat. She had droopy skin that matched the color of the flooring, and her greasy silver hair stuck up in all angles… _Kinda like a mad scientist's would_, I thought absently. She was also wearing a pale green, moth eaten, summer dress. _Oh, great I'm living with a crazy person._

"Quit gawking. You have chores." She commanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked bewildered. How could she be giving me chores when I had just gotten here?

"If you plan to live under my roof, and eating the food off my table you must earn the right."

_If_ _she was hoping on making a good impression, she didn't. And today I start my fist day in Hell. I wander what stupid chores she's going to force me to do._

Any chore that I thought that she was going to make me do was far off. I thought she would have me wash dishes, or the windows, but no, I was right when I called this place Hell.

For starters she had me get up onto the roof, and re-roof the house with it poring down rain. I slipped five times, earning me several scrapes down my arms and knees. The rain was soaking me to the bone, and even though I don't mind the rain, being in the rain while trying to do manual labor is a whole other story.

.....

After the roof was done I had to go back inside of the house for dinner. We had some sort of weird green soup which smelled like a dead rat… and I wouldn't be surprised if the main ingredient was dead rat… It was thick, and apart from its smell it tasted like cheese.

"Anna, what did you do with the card the man gave you?" she asked.

"I put it in my pocket."

"May I see it?"

"Sure…" I hesitated for a moment then handed her the card. I think she noticed, because she pocketed it.

"Can I have it back?" I asked.

"And have you go making up lies to the people that brought you here? I think not."

"What lies?! You had me up on the roof with it poring down rain, and there was lightning!"

"There you go making up stories. Look if you tell anyone what happens here you won't see the light of day, nor a meal for a month… Now go up to your room and go to bed like a good little girl. The bathroom is the second door on the left. Your room is the first."

After I had showered and changed, carful to put my cloths the only moth secured area in my room: the suit case, I began to lounge on my bed, thinking of my options. While thinking I stared blankly around the room. Same floor. Same walls. One bed. The only remnants of the room.

_I could probably find a way to contact the Social Service men, but who would they believe: her, the adult, or me the "depressed" child with absolutely no evidence to back up my "far fetched" story._

I got up and pinned the drapes to the side and sat on the window sill looking out into the night. It had stopped raining, and even the moon was beginning to shine through the clouds.

"I wish the night were always like this. Crisp and fresh," I said aloud to myself. "It's calming and somewhat peaceful."

Just then I saw a bat fly into my vision in front of the moon. _Strange… I've never seen bats around before._ Then I remembered what the old hag downstairs said and I thought, _I guess Hell was an understatement. _

.....

When I awoke all signs of the storm letting up last night were dashed away. It was five o'clock.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to look for something to eat for breakfast. There was nothing. I heard the stairs squeak and looked to see why. The old hag was coming down.

"What are you doing up this early?" she asked, venom dripping off of each word.

"I'm getting ready to go to school," I answered, just as harshly.

"At this un-deathly hour," she snorted.

"Ya, I got kicked off the bus… here's the note." I handed her the note that the bus driver had given me. "I have to walk three miles to get to the school."

She skimmed the note, then she had the nerve to say: "Have fun." I stared at her aghast. _What the hell is the matter with this woman? _

I had already walked one mile towards the school. I was soaked. Then out of the corner of my eyes I saw the nicest car I had ever seen in my life. It was a midnight, Porsche convertible with the top up. It was heading the same direction I was: towards the school. The car pulled up beside me and the tinted window rolled down.

"Do you know where the school is around here? I'm not sure if I'm going the right way."

"You are. In fact, I'm heading there right now. Go forward 5 blocks, and then turn left onto Park St. and head that way until you come across the school."

He looked at me strangely, almost as if I was from another planet. "You're walking to the school with it raining like this?"

"Ya, I got kicked off the bus."

"What for?"

"For endangering the student population on the bus by acting like a 1st grader."

"Do you need a lift? I'm Vincent, by the way. I just moved here yesterday with my parents and my baby sister."

"A lift would be great. I'm Anna, and welcome to the most boring city in the entire country."

"Well, I think I might have met the most un-boring person in this… most boring city."

"Thanks, but I'm just like everyone else here."

"I don't think anyone else here would be walking in the rain."

"Probably not," I replied getting into his car.

The ride to the school was quick and consisted of only a little small talk. He pulled into a parking spot close to the school's doors.

"See you around Anna."

"See you."


	3. Author's Note

I am currently experiencing writer's block, and need help coming up with ideas. Also, if anyone is interested in writing a character description for any of the characters (I was just told by **Vendetta 101** that I forgot it) you can. If I get any, I will choose from the best and somehow add it to the chapters.

Anyone that reviews, even if to only say hello, you hate it, I should stop writing, I'm an okay author, ect. will get an imaginary cookie. ^.^

Well, I think that's all for now… if I don't get any idea's for this story soon, I might have to drop it. NO! BAD ME! NO BAD THOUGHTS! O.O Okay… I think I just lost it… completely. Okay, I'm going to go now.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, I have finally added chapter three... Again, flames and coments are all welcome and apriciated.**

* * *

Once I was inside of the average looking school I hoped to get to my locker before running into Jessica or any of the other Populars, and once again luck was not on my side.

Just as I could see my locker, I found myself face-planting the hard linoleum ground. Again. Still on the ground, I turned to find Jessica laughing her stupid plastic face off as if I was the jester in her _marvelous _castle. I picked up my fallen bag and walked with my head down to my locker.

"Wow," I heard Jessica sigh.

I turned around and saw Jessica staring at Vincent. Surprisingly he was glaring at her. _Her, _the most popular girl in school and she didn't even seem to be phased by his glare.

Then I realized how hot Vincent was. _How didn't I notice he was this hot sooner? I'm blind? Am I having a conversation with myself? I think I am. Wow, this is creepy. _

I heard a chuckle and zoned back in to see Vincent hovering over me, not literally of course. "Welcome back Space Cadet. Did you have a nice trip?"

"Do you mean that since I "tripped" or because I zoned out?"

"Because you zoned out of course. If I were talking about you tripping, I would have asked you if you were okay… Are you okay?"

Now it was my turn to chuckle. "Never better, but if I keep tripping like that I might end up as a delinquent. Just like my father was when he was in school…" I wasn't really sad when I thought of my father. I never really knew him. He was always out drinking or passed out somewhere, but the thought of being homeless, no, not homeless, an orphan, because of the death of both of my parents was enough to make me force back tears.

_It's my fault that Mom died. If she wouldn't have been going to get me cold medicine that night, she wouldn't have been shot. If Mom wouldn't have died, Dad wouldn't have become a depressed, drunken lunatic and wouldn't have died. It was my fault that I was alone. I guess I'm getting exactly what I deserve. _

I didn't realize that I had tears streaking down my face. I didn't notice Vincent's concerned looks. I didn't notice my knees giving out from under me causing me to fall. I didn't notice everyone gathering around me. I just wanted to disappear. I wanted to wake up with Mom next to me telling me I just had a nightmare. Instead I just felt small and helpless.

The last few days had finally caught up with me and I started having a sob fest in the middle of the halls. Some people were snickering. Some were giving gasps of concern and pity.

Someone picked me up. All I could do was cry into his chest.

……

I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up lying on a cot in the nurse's office. My eyes felt dry and stung really badly, my back hurt from lying on the cot, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

There was a mirror on the wall across from where I now sat. It mocked me. I defiantly looked as horrible, if not more horrible, than I felt. My crimson hair stuck up on one side, my eyes emerald green eyes were bloodshot, I looked paler than my usual ivory and green in the face, and I was shaking.

The nurse came in. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," I replied sarcastically. She glared at me. "Who brought me here?"

"A really nice boy. Tall. Maybe a little pale, but he had perfect skin. Very attractive." She replied with a dreamy look on her face. _Gross, she looks like she's in her forties and she's… ewww._ She must have noticed the discussed look on my face and quickly added: "Definitely someone that any girl in your age would kill to date." I resisted giving her a skeptical look. "He's here if you would like to thank him for carrying you."

I nodded and slowly got up. At first my knees felt like they were going to give out, but after shifting my weight a little I felt that I could walk. I walked out into the small waiting area. Vincent sat there reading a book: Vampire Kisses. _Wait. Oh God. That's out of my backpack. _He was over half way through the book and he had an amused expression on his face. He turned a page and looked up. He marked the page with a small red ribbon that I had tied to my backpack.

He gave me a hart melting smile. "Are you okay? You really had me worried." Just then I noticed my writer's notebook from last year was beside him. _Please tell me that he didn't read it._

"Ya, I'm okay." I put my hand behind my head and scratched it nervously like they do in anime. "I look horrible don't I?" I meant for it to sound joking, but he looked more concerned.

"Maybe you should lie back down."

"I'm fine."

He gave me a stern look. "At least sit down. You look like your going to collapse." He moved my notebook and patted the seat beside him. "You have a very interesting way of writing."

_Damnit. He read it. _"Umm… Thanks."

"I meant that in a good way." I looked down. I never really thought anything that I wrote was very good. "The plots were all very interesting. Each story was different."

I managed a smile, although it was feint. "Thanks."

He smiled and roughed up my hair a little.

"You need to smile more."

"But what if I don't want to…" I pouted playfully.

"Then I might have to post your stories allllllllllllllllll over the school." Just as I was about to snatch the notebook out of his hands, he moved it out of my grasp. "I think I'm going to hold on to this for a while."

"But…" _He wouldn't… would he? _

He chuckled. "Wow your hair is sticking up weird."

I groaned. "Greaaat."

"I can fix it if you want."

"Sure. Thanks."

I turned so he was facing the back of my head. He started running his fingers through my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail with the green ribbon that was tied to my backpack.

"You aren't gay are you?"

"Do I seem gay to you?"

"Well, you did do my hair."

"Well, I also did this…" He turned me around and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Well, do you still think I'm gay?"


	5. Chapter 4

**I am soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated before this! Life's been hectic with all of the tests from at the end of the school year and then as soon as I'm out of the place I went on vacation and didn't have any of my story, so I wasn't able to wright at all. I feel horible about how late this chapter is. Well, better late than never.**

* * *

I would have never said I was in the best condition before I came out. I was already dazed and confused before he kissed me and that didn't help the situation at all. It took me awhile to get a hold of my thoughts and realize that he asked me a question.

"I never said you were gay. I asked."

He seemed to think a minute and nodded. "I guess I over-reacted…" He paused. "Are you going to need a ride home?"

"If it isn't a problem for you."

"It's never a problem. I can also pick you up if you need me to."

"Thanks. That would be great."

"I think we should get to class. We've already missed two of them," he said getting up. He walked me out the door and to my first class. I didn't ask how. _He probably read where I was supposed to go from my schedule in my messenger bag. _He opened the door for me, and then walked in right behind me. _Does he have the same class as me?_

"Hello Mr. Darken? Did I say that right?" The short and balding biology teacher said looking up from his list of students. "And Miss… Lume?"

"Yes," both Vincent and I said in unison.

"It's great for you two to finally join the rest of us. I do hope you're alright Miss Lume. I'm sorry, but it seems like the only place left for you to sit is in the front of the room. Nobody seems to like sitting in the front of the room with a teacher that they don't know… let alone one that they do." The baldy said. "I'm Mr. Kiljey (pronounced kill-jay), and no you may not call me Mr. Kill-joy because it's close in resemblance or say that I have killed someone named Jay."

Most of the class laughed and some of the nicer ones just glared at the rest of the class that was laughing.

Some brave student called out: "With that set of rules Mr. Kill-joy seems to fit."

"Ouch, I'm hurt that someone would say such a thing," Mr. Kiljey said faking hurt.

Vincent and I went and sat down at the table. I pretty much blocked out the entire class, which was just the Mr. Kiljey explaining what we'd be learning this year. When ever there was something important that we were talking about Vincent would nudge me and when ever he asked a question Vincent would have the question written down and would show me the question whenever I need to answer. _Why am I zoning out this much… nothing really happened today. Okay, lying to myself is going to get me nowhere fast and I should really stop talking to myself even if I'm the only one that can hear the conversation. _

The bell rang and we got up and left. Lunch was next.

The Lunchroom. Definition: noun 1. the gathering place of loud obnoxious individuals 2. a place of eating (see jungle)

Upon entering the Lunchroom I was greeted with glares and snickering. _Well, it seems like everyone heard about this morning. Happy day. Damn, I told myself I wasn't going to do this anymore. _

"Are you going to have another crying spell?!"

"Serves you right for acting like you own the place all of the time!"

"Loser!"

"Make way for the drama queen! She always makes sure that she's the center of attention!"

_What did I ever do to deserve this! _I began to run. Where to I didn't know, but I defiantly wasn't planning on running strait into Jessica's tray. I was splattered with spaghetti and garden salad. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own and were quickly on the run again. I went out the doors of the cafeteria and eventually found myself out in the pouring rain. I ran and ran.

At some point I ended up five miles away from the school and at my old house. It was there that I broke down into another crying spell. Someone had broken a beer bottle there recently and the glass was looking friendlier and friendlier by the minute.


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm hoping on getting chapters out quicker now that it's summer. Honestly, I didn't really know what to do in this chapter so I just wrote and this is what I got. It's short, but I only got one review for the last chapter... I did only wait a couple of days though... Oh well. Just as a warning I'm not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews because I don't know what to do with my new character... You'll meet him in this chapter. I'm also hoping that I go back to writing chapters that are a little longer than this and the last one. I'll stop writing this and let you get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Too bad that the fuzz had to come interrupt my thought. "Are you all right?" asked the officer that now had his window down.

"I'm fine." I responded shortly, never moving my eyes from the broken bottle.

"Do you need me to drive you home? You're the girl that used to live here right?"

"No. Yes."

"Are you sure you don't need anything? You're supposed to be in school aren't ya?"

My eyes snapped up to glare at him. "You ask too many questions. I'm fine. No, you can't do anything to help me. No one can. Honestly you're more like a pedophile than a police officer and I'd like to be left alone. If I needed anything I assure you that I do know 911, but last time I checked I didn't call 911 so…"

"Oh. Okay then…" He rolled up his window and drove away.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at that piece of glass. Just as I was thinking about getting up and start walking "home" a red Ferrari pulled up to the side of the road.

"Are you okay?" asked a male voice as the driver-side door opened and out came a pale, thin-but-muscular, blonde guy around my age. The thing that caught my attention the most were his eyes. They were greener than emeralds and deeper than space.

"Ya, just thinking. I'm going to head home now."

"How long have you been sitting out here?" he seemed genuinely concerned, but don't they all. "You're soaked."

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I'll be fine."

"Do you need a ride or anything; it's raining pretty hard."

"Why not? I've already excepted one ride from a stranger today… might as well make it two."

The blonde chuckled. "Seems like you're defiantly trying your fate today."

"Are you saying that I shouldn't trust you?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I just don't want to see someone as young as you getting killed… or worse."

"They say that there's not much worse than death and needless to say death and I are on pretty good terms. As for worse… I figure I could kill myself before worse."

"It's horrible to hear you talking like that. Maybe I should take you home just to make sure you don't end up dead. They might trace it back to me." He grinned and held his arm out to help me up.

I took it. "I'm not sure if I should trust you. You said so yourself: I could get killed or worse. Besides, what would my other driver think if he found out that he was being replaced?"

"I'm sure that they'll understand."

"It's a guy though… I hear guys get upset about the silliest little things."

"Are you going out with him?" He sounded let down.

"No, just met him today."

"Oh," he said relieved, "I'm sure he'll let it slide then."

"Hmm… should I except you're offer?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, I decided to update. I feel bad, but I swear I have a good reason... ok... maybe I don't, but school is partially to blame! Anyways, here it is. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"I think you should. You might catch a cold if you stay out here too much longer."

"Hm… I have the possibility of getting a cold or the possibility of ending up dead. It's such a tough decision. Hm… Maybe I should ride with you."

"You say that as if you know for sure that I'll kill you."

"Maybe I just like to joke."

"I guess. Here, let's get you home. Where do you live?" He opened the passenger door for me to climb in.

"Um…2076 Blackwood Road… I think."

"You don't know were you live?" He climbed in and started the car. The hum of the engine was beautiful.

"I just moved there. Your car is amazing by the way."

"Thanks. I think it's kinda flashy for this area. I think an entirely black viper would be a little more subtle." He reached over and turned the heat on. "You look like you're freezing."

"I'm fine." I noticed where we were. We were close to my grandmother's house. "It's only two houses further."

He started to slow down. He almost passed the house, and I almost wish he would have when I saw _Her_ looking out of the window in the kitchen and out onto the street.

"Is this it?"

I swallowed. "Yeah. Thanks for the ride." I went to go and get out of the car, but he grabbed my arm.

"If you need anything," he paused and let go of my arm to fumble around for a piece of paper and a pen, then he wrote something down, "give me a call." He handed me the paper.

"Thanks." I got out of the car and made my way up to the front door. Before I could open it, it swung open and I was being pulled in side.

"Get in here. Now." Today she was wearing a pale green bath robe and her fuzzy slippers. "Who was that?" she asked as she slammed the door. "What the hell do you think you were doing ditching school like that? Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you could get us into?"

"I'm—"

"Go shower. You smell horrible." I had to restrain myself from yelling at her, telling her that it was the house and not me. "Then, when you're done, you can fix us dinner."

I sighed. "Ok."

"You have no idea how easy you have it. In my day…" I started to tune her out. By the time I made it upstairs, I was too tired to shower. The day had its affects on me. I fell down on the mattress, too lazy to get out of my cold, wet clothes. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

I didn't notice anyone coming into my room. I didn't notice the floor boards squeaking. I didn't notice the shadow that kept the moon's rays form falling on my face. I didn't notice anything until a hand dropped down and clasped itself over my mouth.

"Don't scream. You'll wake _Her _up." The voice was female and I had to strain my ears to hear her. "I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth. You need to stay quiet."

I nodded. She took her hand off my mouth and I found myself able to speak. "Who are you?"

"My name isn't important, besides, we probably won't come across each other again. I'm just here to give you some advice. Don't trust everyone you meet. Don't argue with _Her_. And, if you ever get the offer, attend Rosethorn Academy." She had barely finished saying what she came to say when she jumped out of my bedroom window.

_How did she even get into my room? What was she thinking barging in and telling me what was basically common sense, except for the last part about some school?_ So many thoughts were going through my head.

I walked over to my window. It was a pretty far drop for her to just jump out like she did. I looked up at the clear sky. _Why was it only raining during the day? _I seemed to have forgotten that I was still in my soaking wet clothes and that my bed was wet because I walked over and climbed back in and within seconds I was back asleep.

* * *

**Ok... Not alot happened durring this chapter and I'm sorry it's so short. I need some ideas. Please help. I want to continue, and I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure how to work those in and have the story be... good. If you think that this is boring PLEASE tell me what to do to make it better. Thank you for having put up with me thus far. **


End file.
